joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Balls
Summary Blue Balls (White) came into existence at the same time as the dawn of mankind. He was but a small 'white' ball with big aspirations. Through hundreds of years, by observing the actions of inbred cavemen and dinosaurs alike, he grew a human skeletal structure. As Blue Balls had now gained this new body, he attempted to fit in with the cavemen; however, tribe leader Ung Bungas banished him into the sea with his Wooden Club. Fearful of whatever fate may become of him by going back on land, Blue Balls resided at the bottom of the ocean for the next million years - turning him blue, and morphing him as an indestructible entity (Composite). He was awoken through the Battle of Myeongnyang (26 October 1597), in which Korean Admiral Yi Sun-Sin promptly invited him on board to question what on Earth Blue Balls was. There was no conversation, as Blue Balls is unable to talk. After Yi's death, Blue Balls ripped some hair from the Yi's corpse and forced it into his face. With the hair, Blue Balls gained the combined strength of thousands of dead Japanese soldiers (and their ships). After secluding himself on an empty island off the coast of Korea, a man with a checkered shirt named S.C-Arce appeared from behind a tree and granted him every power imaginable - Creating Blue Balls (Dry). Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''1-B: Hyperverse level. Name: 'Blue Balls '''Origin: '''Failure of Mankind '''Gender: '''Male in appearance, biological mistake '''Age: '''Ageless - beyond the negative biological effects of time '''Classification: '''Depression hidden by Aesthetic trickery '''Powers and Abilities: '''Anything imaginable by ONLY the writer at any given time. ONLY affected by the writer's imagination and intentions. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''4-B Solar system level. Despite being Hyperverse, the attack potency is whatever the "notable attacks/techniques" section says below, because the writer is an idiot and doesn't know the difference. Speed: Omnipresent - Despite this speed, Blue Balls cannot use speed as an advantage to deal any amount of damage higher than sub-human. Striking speed and lifting strength below are only whilst stationary. Does not lose strength when using speed, but does not gain strength from using speed. His casual, relaxed, or non-combat speed is that of a human (out of mere preference). Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (1-A above). Can lift everything but not necessarily throw everything. Lifting not the same as separating entities or separating dimensions. Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal.' '''Stationary striking strength can destroy multiverses without anything stopping or hindering the strike at least 100 years before the strike happens. Wielding weapons only affects range, not strength or damage. 'Durability: 'True Infinity '- Blue Balls is true infinitely Immutable (non-moving), and true infinitely unharmed by any form of attack, due to the infinitely abnormal blue material that he is made out of. '''Stamina: Absolute Stamina - Never tires within time or outside of time, in any dimension or non-dimension or in any form of existence or non-existence. Range: 'Standard human - Planetary range', depending on non-weapon or weapon wielding, Blue Balls without a weapon only has the range of a 7ft tall human. However, Blue Balls has the lifting strength to lift planets and use them as weapons (Ball buster ability), extending his range to planetary proportions. His Big blue mega seminal fluid blast also has planetary range. Standard Equipment: '''His fists. Uranus. '''Intelligence: 'Unknown'. Looks like he knows nothing, but definitely knows more than you. Weaknesses: Internet Criticism. Blue balls appears to be slightly psychologically affected by mean comments or criticism on the internet. Although it may not kill or hurt him at all, in any form whatsoever, he sheds a bright blue tear whenever reading a hateful comment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Big blue mega seminal fluid blast; which targets a large star within the solar system in order to create a larger blast that engulfs the surrounding solar system in white death. *Heavy attack with a Bloodborne axe, splitting planets in two. *Bash Planets against eachother (Ball buster) *Slap; a slap leaving a massive blue handprint on the opponents physical or metaphysical face. Will create a face on a non-corporeal foe in order to slap. Destroys any intelligence of the entity, in any dimension, non dimension, existence, or non existence. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ung Bungas (White stage) '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Popularity of Blue Balls Category:Blue Category:Bloodborne Category:Balls Category:OC Category:Characters Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:Technically no amount of category spam will ever describe this, buts its fun, so whatever